Love changes
by Stary Sapphire
Summary: May and Ash are a couple now. When May goes on vacation something happens and when May comes back she won’t like it one bit.


**Love changes**

Hi! This is a one-shot story and its base on my friends and I.

Summary: May and Ash are a couple now. When May goes on vacation something happens and when May comes back she won't like it one bit.

Disclaimer: Stary Sapphire does not own Pokemon but she does own this story.

* * *

" It all happens when I went on vacation…" A ghostly female voice could be heard as it begins to tell her story.

**May's POV**

" I went on vacation to Goldenrod city, Johto with my family to visit my aunt there for a week."

" I left Ash alone when I was gone. I thought he was missing me every second, every minute and every hour."

" I did not expect that he did not miss me at all. Instead, he was quite happy."

" I never knew this until I came back from vacation, I was so happy to be back home and see Ash again. I was so happy that I wanted to talk to him straight away. I called him using my Poke Nav."

" I could hear the sound when my Poke Nav was dialing. No one answered but I waited patiently. Like a minute after, I was about to hang up when someone finally answered the phone. It was Ash."

" _Hi Ash! It's May. I'm back from my vacation!"_ I said to him happily like we have been separated for years.

" In return, I heard his simple 'Hi' that sounded as if he wasn't pleased that I was finally back home after a week. I reminded him of our date that we agreed to have after I came back home from vacation."

" _Oh right. I almost forgot! See you at the park at 3."_ Ash said his final words to me before hanging up.

" I wondered to myself what was word with him. I thought he would be so delighted to have me back again but he sounded as if he wasn't too happy to have me back home again."

**Ash's POV**

" _What am I going to do now? I've got a date with Misty today at the park at 1pm!" _Ash thought as his mind raced desperately thinking what he had to do.

"_Do I still love May? Or do I love Misty now? If I don't love May anymore, how am I ever going to explain to her?"_ Ash asked himself, as he wasn't too sure of his feelings towards May as he fell in love with Misty once again.

" Well, I guess, I could go on both dates." Ash told himself as he started getting prepared for both dates.

**May's POV**

"_What's was up with Ash today? He seems different.."_ I asked myself.

"I started to think what could have happened while I was gone. I started to think that Ash was cheating on me all along but I shook that thought away from me. Even though, I had a feeling that was telling me that Ash cheating on me might be true but I just wouldn't believe it. I started getting ready for the date as I looked at the wall clock that was hanging on my room and it was already 2pm. I had to get dressed quick before I'm late for the date! ( oO That rhymed..)"

" It was already 2:30pm when I was finally done with getting dressed and making my hair.I decided to make my way towards the park with my gift I bought from Goldenrod city's departmental store. I bought new shiny blue Poke Gear for him. I hope he would like it, as I really did not know what he actually likes. That's funny, I guess, since we were together for a year now and I don't know what he likes."

" I arrived at the park a few minutes later with the gift in my hand. I checked my Poke Nav and saw I was five minutes early. I decided to take a short walk around the park while waiting for Ash to arrive. I was strolling near the benches when I saw Ash with Misty. They looked so happy together even happier than Ash and me. I hid behind a wall and continued to watch their every actions."

" I saw them laughing together when they said some funny jokes. I looked at them heartbroken as Ash and I never laughed like that. Ash must have realized it was 3pm already and said goodbye to Misty. He was about to leave when Misty grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips."

" The moment I saw that, my sapphire eyes started turning red as if it was burning with anger. I started running away crying dropping my gift on tothe cold hard ground. The moment, the Poke Gear landed on the ground it scattered in to millions of pieces just like my heart had when I saw the kiss. Ash must have noticed me running away and tried to chase after me but Misty wouldn't let him go."

" I couldn't believe that Ash was cheating on me from the day we started going out together. I ran back to my home and started crying loudlyas I approached my room. My parents and Max were at the gym so they did not see me crying my heart out. I cried uncontrollably as I lay down on my bed. I kicked everything off my bed angrily. My pillows and my teddy bear that I had kept ever since I was a kid all fell on to the cold hard floor. Torchic, came out of its poke ball and looked at me. I looked at Torchic with my sad sapphire eyes."

" _Why did Satoshi-kun leave me for Kasumi?"_ I asked the fire chick pokemon sadly as I continued weeping.

" The fire chick pokemon just told me something that I could not understand. I cried all afternoon non-stop trying not to think about that scene at the park with Ash and Misty kissing and all Torchic could do was just feel sorry for me."

" No matter how hard I tried to shake the scene at the park I always end up thinking about that. I cried so much that my eyes were so red. Torchic retailed at me tired of hearing me cry somewhat saying that crying over that can't change anything."

" I thought about what Torchic had said. Yes, it made a lot of sense to me. Why was I crying over Ash who left me for Misty? I felt I was stupid crying over what that can't be changed. I started thinking what I would do now since Ash has left me. I was thinking about living a happy life on my own without Ash but that scene in the park replayed in my mind over and over again. Though I felt like crying but I never did."

" I started thinking about Ash and Misty. Thinking of Misty makes me mad. I was about to break that Pikachu vase that Ash gave me when he still **loved** me. It suddenly dawn on me that I should commit suicide and just let Ash and Misty live happily together without me disturbing them. I decided to really commit suicide."

" I just got word that my parents and my brother, Max, are staying in the gym overnight too. That really gives me a chance to commit suicide. I prepared to commit suicide taking out a long thick rope from my shed and started thinking where I should hang it. I tried all over the house until I finally found the perfect spot in the attic. A place where someone would never find me."

" It was almost 12 midnight when I was standing on a stool with my head hanging on the loop hole I had made using the rope. I was about to jump when the phone started to ring. I wondered who could have called so late at night."

" I ran back to my room and answered the phone. Unexpectedly, it was Ash. Probably going to say some corny lines to win my heart back."

" Hi May... I'm sorry about what happened in the park today. Misty kissed me I swear! Please come back to my side. I just realized how much I love you." Ash said over the phone sounding really miserable and desperate.

"Drop the act, Ash Ketchum! I no longer care about the park incident! I won't come back to your side! I'm going to disappear from this world forever and ever so **you** and **Misty** can be together! Goodbye, you'll never see me again. ever.." I yelled over the phone and hanged up angrily.

" I bet he must have been thinking about what my last few words meant. Who will ever know that I committed suicide so they could be together? I ran back to my dusty and old attic standing on the stool again with my head inside the circle."

" Goodbye world.." I mumbled my last words as I jumped from the stool.

" The loop hole became smaller and I started to suffer from the pain of the rope on my neck. Soon, I was hanging from the rope lifelessly."

" Morning came and my parents and Max were back home. They wondered where I went and started searching around the house for me. My mother screamed and almost fainted when she entered the attic. She saw my body hanging lifelessly on the rope. My father ran as fast as he could when he heard my mother scream. When he saw my body, he screamed loudly causing Max to come up to the attic."

" When Max came up to the attic, he saw Mum crying uncontrollably with Dad trying his best to comfort her even though he wanted to burst out in tears. Max looked up and saw my body and then just stared. I bet he was thinking why would I commit suicide. That's one thing for sure no one can understand."

" They got prepared for my funeral. Everyone, I knew, was there even Ash and Misty. Ash looked somewhat sad and Misty was just glad that I was gone and she could have Ash all to herself."

" And so this is the sad story of May." The ghostly female voice could be heard again as she ends her story.

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Please review! Please **no** bashing of any character here. Thanks. 


End file.
